I'm very dangerous
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS SAISON 9, mineurs] Mais cet ange là, est-il vraiment dangereux? Il doit bien se faire à l'idée qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus dangereux que lui...


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sur deux anges que l'on connait (: L'un d'eux vient de la saison 9, mais il n'y a pas de spoilers puisque ça se passe avant la saison 9, au Paradis^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Deux regards identiques profitaient de la baie vitrée d'un bureau pour contempler l'extérieur de la pièce à l'unique couleur. Un lieu couvert et recouvert de blanc immaculé et de verre. Un verre incassable. Et à côté, il y avait ces deux regards. Deux pairs d'yeux bleus calculateurs et destinés à sonder tout ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux. L'un des regards était plus chargé de foudre et de colère difficilement contenue, alors que l'autre gardait un calme religieux. Deux anges se tenaient là, debout et observant le Paradis. L'un serrant les poings, l'autre restant les bras le long du corps.

L'ange dont le véhicule était manifestement un mâle d'une trentaine d'années dégageait une aura pleine de rage et d'entêtement. Il porta un regard à l'autre ange, une femme, lui demandant sûrement l'autorisation de laisser sa Grâce se libérer quelques instants. Il en ressentait tellement le besoin, de laisser couler le flot de haine contenue dans ce corps hideux à ses yeux.

-Non, Bartholomew, insista l'ange femelle en prenant une voix ferme.

Pas une voix cassante, car elle ne prenait jamais ce genre de voix. Elle était toujours calme, sauf en cas d'extrême souci qui nécessitait toute sa colère céleste.

-Naomi, il faut que je me défoule! minauda-t-il en retour, serrant davantage les poings jusqu'à se faire des marques sur les paumes avec ses ongles.

-C'est l'action d'un enfant que de se défouler. Tu as mieux à faire que de tuer une tripotée d'humains, qu'ils soient innocents ou destinés à l'enfer.

Le ton toujours aussi calme de Naomi fit frissonner les plumes de l'autre ange qui en vint à la détester de rester aussi stoïque face à lui. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point ignorer sa colère et sa dangerosité? Bartholomew lui lança un regard purement meurtrier destiné à la faire se recroqueviller, ce qui n'eut que l'effet de la faire sourire d'un sourire infiniment _amusé_ et _doux_. De quel droit était-elle douce avec lui, l'ange déterminé à tout massacrer sur son passage si on le mécontentait?!

-J'ai la nette impression que tu n'es pas vraiment content, Bartholomew, poursuivit pourtant Naomi, ne prenant même pas compte du regard de son protégé, car il était bien son protégé.

-Je ne le suis pas, en effet! Pourquoi défends-tu l'humanité? Laisse-moi aller en tuer quelques uns, il faut que j'évacue ma rage, argumenta-t-il sans la quitter du regad, utilisant au mieux ses yeux perçants pour espérer la faire défaillir.

Saleté d'ange, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait ne pas détourner ou baisser le regard lorsqu'elle le croisait. Tous les autres le faisaient...sauf ce triple idiot de Zachariah qui utilisait la même méthode que le bureaucrate. Mais politique et management n'allaient pas bien ensemble, que ce soit sur Terre ou au Paradis. Les deux factions là n'étaient pas en bons termes. Avec Zachariah et Naomi comme chef, c'était _presque normal_ d'ailleurs. Ils ne se supportaient pas du tout. Dès que l'un prenait une décision, l'autre s'empêchait de l'envoyer récurer les dents d'un Léviathan en le poussant au Purgatoire avec ses ailes. La seule chose que Zachariah n'avait cependant pas, mis à part son art de manipulation fort douteuse, c'était la capacité de résister aux aptitudes de Naomi.

Elle avait des facultés peu communes, dont celle de manipuler une Grâce. Et ça, ça faisait très peur! Et au grand plaisir de Bartholomew, Zachariah avait déjà goûté à la torture spéciale Naomi. Ah, quelle jouissance céleste, se rappela-t-il.

-Certes, ce fut jouissif de le torturer, il est tellement détestable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir tuer des mortels. Ne perds pas ton temps avec eux, ils ne sont pas intéressants, lui rappela l'ange.

-Justement, ils ne servent à rien! grommela Bartholomew, de mauvaise humeur.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre géante en maudissant sa sœur. Quelle entêtée, celle-là! Ne pouvait-elle pas faire mine d'avoir peur de lui? Peur de ses méthodes peu décentes?

-Tu ne diras pas cela lorsque tu auras besoin d'un nouveau véhicule, Bartholomew. Ne te préoccupe pas des humains, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Nos ordres sont clairs, nous devons veiller à la sécurité du Paradis, et éliminer les dangers. Qu'ils viennent de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur, tu m'as bien compris? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix atrocement trop calme.

Mais l'ange mâle ne retint pas un frisson. Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à le remettre à sa place et à le soumettre alors que lui, légèrement plus grand qu'elle de quelques millimètres peu voyants, n'y arrivait même pas?! Et pourtant, il avait presque tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Rien à faire, Naomi restait plus dangereuse que lui avec une simple parole. Saloperie ailée!

-Garde donc tes insultes pour ces humains auxquels tu penses tant, mon frère. Et dépense-toi en allant exterminer quelques démons si tu le souhaites. Ils sont plus dangereux que n'importe qui d'autre, et ils menacent notre famille.

-Je suis épuisé de leur livrer des batailles qui ne cesseront jamais! l'interrompit Bartholomew, énervé à l'idée de penser à ces abominations. A chaque bataille, ils refusent de voir que je peux les battre d'un simple claquement de doigts. A chaque bataille, ils retournent lâchement en enfer, dans leur nid puant et horriblement décoré...

-Tu crois donc faire peur aux démons? Et être dangereux aux yeux de tous ceux qui te croisent? sourcilla Naomi, intéressée.

Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers son frère, venant le rejoindre et prenant un fauteuil pour parler avec lui. L'ange téméraire s'était assis de manière peu convenable sur l'autre fauteuil, blanc aussi. Il devait bouder, car ses ailes étaient croisées derrière son dos, frémissant d'énervement et d'impatience à se battre. La femme soupira intérieurement. Et dire que les archanges lui avaient collé un protégé sur le plumage pour qu'elle essaye de former des apprentis...mais le problème avec Bartholomew, c'était son étrange passion pour le danger. Il pouvait être intéressé par le Paradis et tout ce qui s'y passait, il pouvait presque être sympathique avec ses collègues, mais dès qu'il avait envie de se défouler, c'était le danger qui comptait. Naomi songea avec une petite moue que ce petit ange apprenti n'allait pas accéder à un rang très élevé dans l'Intelligence s'il continuait de vouloir faire mine d'être dangereux.

-Bartholomew? s'enquit-elle en le scrutant avec insistance.

-Je suis dangereux, d'abord! grommela-t-il encore une fois.

-Sans doute qu'un jour tu le seras, mais en attendant, tu n'es pas en mesure de contredire mes ordres, mon frère. Retourne voir Nathaniel, Ion et Esper. Vous avez un travail à faire, tous les quatre, ordonna-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux, roussette, grogna-t-il!

-Mes cheveux sont bruns, reprit-elle avec un sourire tendre, en gros un sourire à faire peur car il cachait toujours un danger imminent.

Le message était clair: il ne fallait pas chercher cette saloperie de brune, ou si vous la trouviez, elle utiliserait son calme incroyable pour détruire tout une ville sous vos yeux. Bartholomew avait d'ailleurs pu entendre dire par ses stupides collègues qui n'avaient pas de cran que si Naomi sortait de son bureau et qu'elle était mécontente, ça déménageait très fort!

-Tu n'es pas le plus dangereux, pas encore. Attends que ton heure vienne, lui conseilla-t-elle tout de même avant de le chasser de son bureau.

Bartholomew, dont les yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi emplis de foudre difficilement retenue, dut se retrouver seul, dehors. Il lança un regard noir à la porte en verre, qui l'empêchait cependant de voir Naomi. C'était très étrange. Seule elle pouvait voir l'extérieur, mais ceux qui entraient dans son bureau trop blanc ne pouvaient rien voir. L'apprenti en vint même à soupçonner que sa sœur avait des aventures peu catholiques avec ses frères et sœurs lorsqu'elle s'entretenait avec eux, mais ce n'était qu'une supposition.

-Tu verras Naomi. Tu es peut-être plus dangereuse que moi, mais moi je suis plus malin, grinça-t-il, se promettant de montrer à la stupide brunette qui était son mentor qu'il était parfaitement dangereux et qu'elle devait détourner le regard en le regardant!

Mais avant ça, il dut baisser son propre regard quand un crétin nommé Zachariah passa dans les couloirs de l'Intelligence.

**FIN**

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé? Pourquoi? **

**Avez-vous détesté? Pourquoi?**

**Bye (:**


End file.
